


Когда мечтам больше нет места

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Choking, Come Swallowing, Controlling Kylo Ren, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Misogyny, Missionary Position, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Primae Noctis, Renperor, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, What Else..........., which is basically rape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: От полной безысходности Рей пошла на постыдную сделку с Ункаром Платтом, однако в канун ее исполнения на Джакку по своим делам прибывает сам Верховный лидер. Кто же мог знать, что Рей привлечет его внимание.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nowhere Left To Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931551) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Бывает, что отчаяние загоняет тебя в угол, и вот настал миг, когда Рей поняла, что другого выхода просто нет.

Ее путь лежал к обменной лавке, где Ункар Платт ведал раздачей единственной доступной на Джакку пищи. Кролут был страшен и отвратителен: циничный, вонючий, вечно кашляющий так, что летели слюни, но именно он единолично контролировал бесперебойный доступ к еде. Нет, это _не_ было хорошей едой — но хотя бы съедобной.

И по какой-то причине Ункар положил на нее глаз, незадолго до этого высказав свое гнусное предложение. Мерзкое, ужасное, тошнотворное — будто смехотворное название «свадьбы» могло подсластить пилюлю.

Рей видела, как Ункар покосился на нее, когда она влезла в начало очереди. Оттолкнув гунгана у стойки, она встретила похотливый взгляд запавших глаз кролута.

— Я согласна, — поджав губы, ответила Рей.

Он прищурился. И расплылся в улыбке.

— Ладненько. Приходи сюда после заката, — распорядился он и, пыхнув раздражением, предупредил: — И чтоб _без глупостей_ мне, девчонка!

Рей закатила глаза, но молча повернулась и ушла. Да, в этом не было ничего, кроме мерзости и унижения, но она хотела есть, отощала вконец и все чаще чувствовала себя больной и неспособной работать. Родителям она нужна живой, в конце концов, и ей никогда не увидеть их, если она умрет от голода.

***

Перед наступлением темноты Рей заметила большой черный звездолет Первого ордена, спускавшийся с безоблачного неба. Он держал курс на заставу Ниимы, поэтому Рей не стала забивать себе голову прибытием чужаков. Иногда сюда залетали патрули, искавшие бойцов Сопротивления среди беженцев и сброда.

Ей требовалось время, чтобы приготовиться к неизбежному: оказаться под жирной тушей Платта, почувствовать его в себе. Рей без конца ходила, нарезая круги, и заставляла себя дышать ровно и глубоко, пока неумолимое солнце не склонилось совсем низко к горизонту.

Мертвой она не дождется семьи. Надо помнить только об этом. Это были трудные четырнадцать лет, родителям нужно еще чуть-чуть времени, чтобы найти свою потерянную дочь. Она обязана увидеть их вновь.

Оглядев свои пожитки, Рей забрала посох и маленький пустынный цветочек и отправилась на заставу к Платту.

***

К ее приходу Ункар уже закрыл свою лавку. Ближе к ночи, с наступлением темноты, в пустыне похолодало, и он поманил Рей за собой, через рынок, к темным дюнам на другой стороне заставы. Рей стиснула зубы, но послушно двинулась следом. Оставалось верить, что до настоящей свадьбы дело не дойдет. Вдруг случится чудо, и кролут свалится _замертво_!

Ункар тяжелым шагом топал по песку.

— У нас гости, так что смотри не опозорь меня.

— Какие гости? — удивилась Рей.

— Первый орден. Не вздумай путаться под ногами.

Она уставилась на жирные складки на его бугристой шее. Гнилой ублюдок!

В темноте они добрались до неказистого жилища Ункара, на входе в которое стояли двое штурмовиков в белой броне. Они не отреагировали, когда кролут распахнул скрипучую дверь и втолкнул Рей внутрь. Она оглянулась на глухие белые шлемы и не сумела сдержать дрожи.

В доме оказалось тепло и тесно — забито натасканным отовсюду корабельным хламом. Само собой, Рей никогда не бывала в этом доме, но ощутила некое удовлетворение: тут казалось по-своему уютно под защитой четырех прочных стен, не как в дырявой, проржавевшей насквозь кабине шагохода. Рей закрыла за собой дверь и вдруг заметила человека, сидевшего на длинном диване.

Казалось, он занял собой половину крохотной гостиной, на его черном шлеме поблескивал отсвет очага из дальнего угла. Незнакомец был полностью облачен в броню и черные одеяния, и Рей непонятным образом чувствовала, что он наблюдал за ней все то время, пока она неловко пробиралась по комнате и устраивалась на стуле рядом с Платтом.

Чужак был высок. И сидел, расслабленно развалившись, словно ему было вполне комфортно в этом небольшом пространстве.

— Это моя будущая женушка, — махнул Ункар на Рей. — Мелкая крыска, но она согреет постель.

Рей держала рот на замке. Она избегала смотреть на человека в маске, решив вместо этого разглядывать потрескавшийся потолок. Но заметила краем глаза, как чужак пошевелился.

Ункар принялся сыпать россказнями про «Тысячелетний Сокол», древний фрахтовик, который Рей помнила из сказок о Республике. Это судно находилось здесь, на Джакку, оставленное в залог и реквизированное по невыплаченному долгу. Что за планы вынашивал незнакомец насчет этого старья, она не знала. Возможно, был каким-то богачом-коллекционером.

Похоже, небылицы, которые плел Ункар, чтобы набить цену, быстро наскучили незнакомцу, но Рей по-прежнему ощущала на себе его взгляд.

— Мои люди заберут корабль, — раздался глубокий, нечеловеческий голос из вокодера шлема. Последовала пауза. — У этой девушки имя есть?

— Рей, — ответил за нее Ункар и запнулся.

— _Рей_. А говорить Рей умеет?

Она подняла глаза, ощутив направленное на себя внимание. Ункар недобро уставился на нее так, что Рей осталось только пожать плечами.

— Да, — коротко ответила она. — Я Рей.

Чужак небрежно махнул рукой, кажется, намекая ей продолжать. Но Рей действительно не знала, что еще сказать. Она — сирота, которая много лет ждала возвращения семьи, она любила летные симуляторы и всей душой ненавидела Ункара Платта.

Подбородки ее «жениха» заколыхались от пренебрежительного смешка.

— Немудреная девчушка. Что в голове швах, что на языке, Верховный лидер. Теперь… может, мы перейдем к вопросу оплаты за корабль?

— Ты получишь компенсацию. Но продолжишь докучать мне — и единственной компенсацией останется твоя жизнь.

Ункар закивал, хотя Рей видела, как он недоволен условиями. Но кролут умолк, а тот, кого он назвал Верховным лидером, продолжил изучать Рей из-за маски.

Верховный лидер... Кайло Рен! Ей казалось, он крупнее. Но даже так их гость выглядел более чем угрожающе, и Рей ежилась при виде обращенной к ней хромированной черной маски, боясь того, о чем он мог думать. Но, наверное, она слишком себя накручивала… Уж точно у него полно тех, кто готовы удовлетворять его… нужды. Зачем ему болезненно-тощая, жилистая и костлявая Рей?

Он наклонил голову:

— Значит, ты, Рей, выходишь замуж на Ункара?

— …Да, — подтвердила она.

— Сегодня, — вставил Ункар и похлопал ее по бедру. Рей отодвинулась, чудом не шарахнувшись. — Знай я, что вы прилетите к нам, сэр, то закончил бы с делом пораньше.

— О. Тогда я уверен, что ты жаждешь приступить к нему.

Ункар кивнул и облизал толстые потрескавшиеся губы.

— Простушке не хватает хозяйской руки, но греть постель она сможет, — он ущипнул кожу на тощеньком, лишенном жира предплечье, и Рей зашипела. — Надо нарастить немного мяска на эти хрупкие косточки. Нет ничего лучше добротной, мягкой бабенки.

Верховный лидер промолчал. Пауза затянулась, и напряжение в доме нарастало. Рей устремила взгляд себе под ноги.

И тут Кайло Рен сложил огромные руки на коленях и кивнул ей:

— Раздевайся.

— Сэр!.. — поперхнулся Ункар. — Верховный…

Кайло взмахнул рукой, словно отгонял назойливую муху. Ункара отшвырнуло в створку двери с такой силой, что та раскрылась, и он вылетел наружу. А затем дверь снова захлопнулась — сама по себе.

Рей оглянулась за плечо на это зрелище, но быстро повернулась обратно, вспомнив о другой угрозе. Кайло не сводил с нее взгляда, совершенно спокойный и невозмутимый, не реагируя на вопли Ункара с улицы. Ее сердце затрепетало. Неужели он правда хочет, чтобы она всего лишь… сняла одежду?

Он подпер подбородок кулаком. В очаге потрескивал огонек, играя тенями на грязном полу.

— Продолжай, — велел Кайло.

Рей растерянно замерла, чувствуя, как дрожат колени, постукивая друг о дружку. Перечить ему после такой демонстрации силы было бы самоубийством, и она скинула с себя пыльные обноски, которые носила много лет. Ее щеки вспыхнули, но она понадеялась, что в потемках Кайло этого не заметил.

Он не шелохнулся. Просто безмолвно наблюдал, как ее одежда с шуршанием падала к ногам. Рей подняла тряпичную кучу и положила ее на стул за собой — теперь оставшись в одной нагрудной повязке и коротких шортиках, служившие ей бельем. Стараясь не удариться в панику, Рей нервно сжимала руки, ожидая, что он скажет дальше.

Кайло повел пальцем в воздухе:

— Повернись. Медленно.

— Сэр… Верховный лидер, — Рей сглотнула комок в горле бросила взгляд на дверь. — У нас с Ункаром довольно шаткое соглашение и…

— _Повернись_.

Голос прозвучал жестче. Она закусила губу и скованно покружилась, сжав руки в кулачки по бокам. Ему так хотелось унизить ее? Неужели Верховному лидеру доставляет удовольствие смеяться над выступавшими ребрами, синяками и мозолями никому не нужной девчонки-сироты?!

Когда Рей снова встретилась взглядом с черной маской, Кайло постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику. Слышалось, как снаружи Ункар бурно возмущался тем, что штурмовики приказывали ему отойти.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил вдруг Кайло.

— Девятнадцать.

— Менструации когда-нибудь были?

Покраснев, Рей прижала руки к груди:

— Нет, не было.

Все из-за того, что она была слишком тощей и постоянно недоедала. Но нет худа без добра — Рей не приходилось ломать голову над тем, как избавляться от крови.

Кайло Рен вновь помолчал. И постучал кончиками пальцев по шлему:

— Сними остальное.

— На это позволено смотреть только _моему мужу_! — огрызнулась она.

Ее ответ вызвал усталый вздох из-за маски. Он ставил под угрозу ее сделку с Ункаром! Вдруг тот сочтет ее подпорченной и больше не захочет? Из-за прихотей Верховного лидера Рей могла лишиться доступа к пище — к выживанию! Ее существование было достаточно простым, в его основе лежали примитивные принципы.

Кайло поднялся на ноги. Рей напряглась — инстинкты кричали ей бежать, но, сделав два шага, он встал над ней. И выхода не осталось.

Он взялся за перед нагрудной повязки и сорвал ее одним грубым рывком. Рей отшатнулась, но Кайло притянул ее обратно — два его пальца подцепили край шортиков и потянули их вниз. Последние тряпки упали на пол, оставив Рей совершенно голой и обмирающей от унижения.

Он уничтожит ее, а, натешившись, уйдет и не оглянется!

Рука в черной перчатке нежно обхватила ее грудь, сжав так, будто пробовала фрукт на спелость. Кайло провел большим пальцем по ее соску, и Рей с трудом подавила непроизвольную дрожь.

Длинные пальцы скользнули по ее ребрам, словно считая их, и задержались на выступающей бедренной кости. От Кайло отдавало теплом и пахло чем-то ароматным и вкрадчивым. Рей не знала таких запахов и уткнулась взглядом в его мощную грудь.

Она услышала, как что-то отстегнулось. Широкий плащ, взмахнув крыльями, лег ей на плечи, тяжелый, согревающий и скрывший ее тело до лодыжек. Рей удивленно заморгала, когда Кайло коснулся ее руки и указал ей на дверь.

— После тебя.

Она плотнее сжала края плаща, но не рискнула протестовать. Верховный лидер был не из тех, кому можно безнаказанно перечить.

Перед домом околачивался Ункар. Увидев Рей и появившегося вслед за ней Кайло, он бросился вперед, крича и сыпля проклятиями, и штурмовики схватили его. Дрожа от холода, Рей стучала зубами и смотрела, как Кайло дал отмашку своим солдатам. Они отступили и пропустили разозленного кролута.

— Чой-та вы тут устроили?! — прорычал он. — Она _моя_! Вы не имеете права!..

Кайло не поднял руки, но внезапно что-то невидимое схватило Ункара за горло. Подавившись, кролут вцепился в шею, дико выпучив глаза — его заплывшая рожа быстро приобретала фиолетовый оттенок.

Верховный лидер шагнул к нему, неспешно обходя корчащуюся тушу — молчаливый и пугающий в холодной тьме пустыни. На мгновение Рей задумалась о побеге, покосившись на чернильно-черные дюны. Ночью в пустыне опасно, но то, что творилось тут, пугало не меньше.

— Право Первой ночи, Платт, — промурлыкал Кайло, явно забавляясь его бессильной яростью. Он схватил Ункара за рубаху, с легкостью поднял его, отрывая от земли, и подтащил к хромированному визору шлема. — Твой Верховный лидер может взять любую простолюдинку, какую пожелает. Разве нет?

— Она… она… Это не по закону!

Кайло подтянул его еще ближе к шлему:

— _Я_ и есть закон, — с этими словами он отшвырнул Ункара на землю, и упавшая жирная туша подняла облако песка.

Штурмовики обступили Рей, недвусмысленно подталкивая ее вперед прикладами бластеров. Она споткнулась, но послушно двинулась к кораблю.

— Ее вернут в твое распоряжение, — добавил Кайло, пнув Ункара в живот носком сапога, — как только я получу причитающееся мне этой ночью.

В животе у Рей все сжалось. Она остановилась, но ее пихнули снова, провели мимо скулившего на земле Платта. _Причитающееся_… От этого слова волосы вставали дыбом. Этот Кайло, он вообще человек? Что за ужас скрывается там, под шлемом?..

Ступая босыми ногами по холодному песку, она не отрывала взгляда от затылка Верховного лидера. Зачем ему это? Неужели он действительно так жесток, как говорят?


	2. Chapter 2

Штурмовики отконвоировали ее вглубь незнакомого корабля, столь же холодного и безжизненного, как шлем Кайло — черный, с хромированными вставками, — один лишь вид которого пробуждал в Рей нехорошее предчувствие. Но деваться было некуда.

Возле одной из серых дверей конвоиры разошлись — Кайло самолично ввел код на консоли. Он махнул, пропуская Рей первой, и она, помедлив, покорно переступила порог.

Ее встретила даже не каюта — настоящий зал с темными стенами и темными полами. Там была небольшая зона отдыха, едва ли выглядевшая удобной. В воздухе висела прохлада. Сам воздух был непривычным — он рециркулировался, был чистым, без малейшей примеси песка, забивавшегося в легкие при каждом вдохе.

Позади закрылась дверь.

Кайло снял с ее плеч плащ, кинул его на спинку кресла, и Рей сложила на груди руки, пытаясь прикрыться, но тут же направилась дальше, подчиняясь новому повелительному жесту. Пол удивительным образом согревал босые ноги, будто сам собой вырабатывал тепло.

Тепло оказалось и в освежителе. Повсюду лежали аккуратностью сложенные полотенца, щетки — Рей осмелилась протянуть руку потрогать их, — еще тут нашлось высокое зеркало, с полки которого Кайло начал брать различные средства, выстраивая флаконы на белом столике.

— Помойся как следует, — скомандовал он и положил рядом таблетку розового цвета. — Заодно прими это.

— Что это?

Он закрыл шкафчик.

— Не даст тебе забеременеть.

Вся красная, Рей сунула таблетку в рот, Кайло в ответ, не снимая перчаток, разжал ее челюсти, проверил пальцем под языком и за щекой. Удостоверившись, что пленница все проглотила, он ушел.

Оставшись одна, Рей огляделась. В освежителе было столько незнакомых кнопок, и она нажимала их подряд, пока с потолка не брызнул поток холодной воды.

Занятно. Раньше она пробовала ультразвуковой душ, но опыт встрял в немалую сумму, поэтому мыться водой, которой так мало на Джакку, казалось кощунственной роскошью.

Рей встала под прохладные струи, не отказав себе в удовольствии немного попить. Вода была холодной и вкусной, совсем не похожей на ту, что дома.

Грязь и песок воронкой закручивались под ногами, исчезая в стоке. Рей растирала кожу до красноты, пока та не превращалась в бледную или загорелую без слоя накопившейся грязи. Ей нравилось, как волосы возвращали свой настоящий цвет, какими шелковистыми они чувствовались после.

Закончив с мытьем, она вытерлась мягким полотенцем. Волоски на теле вставали дыбом — от прохлады и страха перед тем, что ждало за закрытой дверью.

Усилием воли заставив себя выйти из комнаты, Рей наткнулась на Кайло — он ждал ее, прислонившись к стене напротив. Не разнимая сложенных на груди рук, он кивнул на открытую рядом дверь, которая, в подтверждение опасений Рей, вела в спальню. Пульс участился, едва она наткнулась взглядом на огромную кровать, застеленную черным бельем.

Рей неуверенно шагнула вперед, слыша, как Кайло движется следом. Стук его сапог гулко перекрывал еле слышные шлепки ее босых ног. Кончики чужих пальцев прикоснулись к пояснице, стоило Рей задержаться на пороге.

— Я не хочу этого делать, — выпалила она, как будто это и так не было вполне очевидно.

Его ладонь надавила сильнее, препроваживая ее в спальню, и Рей обернулась, едва за спиной закрылась дверь.

Кайло потянулся к шлему, чтобы нажать кнопки по обе его стороны, давая ход гидравлической системе, издававшей громкое шипение. Рей заморгала — перед ней предстал молодой мужчина с черными волосами, блестящими волнами спадающими на плечи. В обманчиво мягком взгляде присутствовал острый блеск. Кайло Рен без маски выглядел совсем не так, как Рей ожидала: он был молодым, в чем-то даже привлекательным.

Кайло опустил шлем на подставку и неторопливо шагнул к ней.

Рей попятилась, охваченная внезапный страхом, что он набросится на нее из-за резкого движения. Что-то подсказывало ей — он сделает это, поступит прямо как дикий зверь…

Его крупные, затянутые в перчатки руки опустились к ремню, и Рей споткнулась о край кровати.

— Тебе бы принять это за честь, — произнес Кайло. Его темные глаза прошлись по ее фигурке. — Верховный лидер обратил на тебя свой взгляд, хотя бы мимолетный.

— Ункар и я, мы… Мы заключили сделку! — Мотая головой, она попыталась отползти от него подальше по огромной постели. — Пожалуйста, отпустите меня! Наверняка у вас есть кто-то, кто-то еще, кто может…

Кайло схватил ее за лодыжку — и дернул, подтягивая к себе. А потом поцокал языком. Неведомая сила пригвоздила ее к месту — нечто невидимое и могущественное, что могло быть только одной на свете энергией — той самой Силой! Никто не мог сопротивляться Силе! Поэтому Рей оцепенела, широко распахнув глаза.

Верховный лидер убрал в сторону ремень. Рей знала — от него не укрылся ее неприкрытый страх. Ее руки неподвижно покоились по сторонам. Даже язык отказывался подчиняться.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — ласково пообещал он и стянул тунику, под которой оказались майка, подтяжки и ремни, держащие наручи. — Но разве я не волен брать все, что захочу, включая маленьких мусорщиц с Джакку?

Он поднял брови, принимаясь расстегивать подтяжки — его глаза не отрывались от глаз Рей.

— Ну, разумеется, ведь все в этой галактике принадлежит мне — а я с большим трепетом отношусь к моим владениям. Ведь так и должно быть, Рей?

Кайло шагнул вперед, вставая между ее расставленных колен — стянутую через голову майку он швырнул на пол. Обнажившуюся широкую грудь испещряли шрамы, но сейчас не это в основном волновало Рей.

Ленивым движением он расстегнул штаны, и Рей испуганно ахнула, когда он с видом напускного сочувствия запустил в них пальцы. Несмотря на царивший в спальне полумрак, она знала, что собирался сделать Кайло — и чего ожидал от нее.

Сила ускользнула, освободив от невидимых пут ее тело. Рей затрясла головой, невнятно шепча слова мольбы, но Кайло молча пристроил ее у края кровати. Ласковым движением пригладив ей волосы, он перехватил ее за затылок.

— Тише… — Что-то твердое, теплое и липкое провело по кромке губ, но Рей зажмурилась, не желая видеть. — Не бойся. Больно я не сделаю.

— Пожалуйста… — пролепетала она. — _Пожалуйста_…

Длинные пальцы Кайло сжали ее подбородок. Большой палец оттянул губу, давая головке члена пройтись по десне, и Рей дернулась прочь, но его рука без труда притянула ее обратно.

— Воспользуйся языком, — участливо посоветовал он, проследив большим пальцем линию по ее щеке, и повторил: — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Зажмурившись крепче, Рей коснулась языком нежной кожицы. Кайло ответил вздохом, мягким касанием поощряя ее, и она, сглотнув ком в пересохшем горле, подчинилась, продолжая медленно вести языком.

Кайло погладил ее по волосам, и Рей старательно облизывала член, с тем же рвением, с которым облизывала пальцы после еды, ведь выбора не оставалось. Наконец сверху раздался насмешливый хриплый смешок.

— Открой рот шире, — велел Кайло. — Спрячь зубы и поработай как следует.

Совсем робко Рей раскрыла губы, чтобы выполнить эту пугающую просьбу. Верховный лидер не вмешивался, позволяя ей действовать самой. Ее губы сомкнулись вокруг разбухшей головки, и она попробовала посасывать, старательно водя языком по бархатистой коже, соленой на вкус.

Член у Кайло был огромным и твердым. Сперва он входил неглубоко, не давя, и Рей продолжала в прежнем ритме, ухватившись за расстегнутые штаны. Спустя недолгое время Кайло глухо застонал — грудной рокот закончился вздохом.

Затянутые в перчатки руки погрузились в ее волосы, притягивая ее голову ближе, и Рей сильнее сжала плотную ткань, испытывая неприятное ощущение в горле. Рот оказался забит настолько, что проснулся подсознательный страх задохнуться.

— Смотреть на меня.

Рей вскинулась, ее глаза встретились с полуприкрытыми глазами Кайло. Он потянул ее за волосы, заставляя взять в рот еще чуть-чуть.

— Хорошая девочка, — похвалил он, слегка двинув бедрами. — Но тебе придется взять его целиком, Рей. Продолжай.

Но это казалось невозможным! Рей честно попыталась, неуклюже растягивая губы, чтобы сладить с этой непомерной штукой, но тут Кайло сам подался вперед. Он прикрыл глаза на мгновение, и Рей неловко качнула головой. Из уголков ее глаз брызнули слезы.

Он взял ее руку и направил к плоти, по-прежнему не влезавшей ей в рот. На миг ее охватило искушение сомкнуть зубы, особенно когда он начал покачиваться, вызывая у нее рвотный рефлекс, но, помучив ее, Кайло замедлился, ослабляя хватку на ее волосах.

Процесс быстро вылился в неаккуратное месиво: по подбородку текли слюни, но Кайло держал ее, не давая отстраниться. Потом слегка дернул, заставляя снова поднять глаза, и Рей закашлялась.

— Понимаю, — безжалостная рука обхватила ее шею. — Но тебе придется постараться.

Поперхнувшись, Рей попыталась отодвинуться еще раз, и Кайло позволил, удовлетворившись тем, как она с рвением принялась облизывать его, помогая себе руками. Вскоре Рей ощутила легкую пульсацию, а затем что-то влажное потекло на язык.

Чужие пальцы сжались на ее горле.

— У тебя хорошо получается, — выдохнул Кайло. — Именно так. Активней работай языком.

Он опустил ресницы и застонал, пока Рей целовала набухшую плоть сбоку. Она провела кончиком языка по выступающей венке и снова впустила его в рот, с неприятным причмокиванием, сопровождавшимся новыми прерывистыми вздохами сверху.

Внезапно Кайло перехватил ее за волосы и втолкнулся так, что Рей успела только сдавленно взвизгнуть, ухватившись за его штаны. Он не сжалился, продолжая исступленно вбиваться ей в рот.

— Посмотри, до чего ты хороша, — облизнулся Кайло, вытирая ей слюни с подбородка. — Такой маленький, невинный ротик, — он вздрогнул и надавил ей на голову. — Глотай.

Член проскользнул ей прямо в глотку, и Рей судорожно сглотнула под ускорившимися ритмичными толчками. Плоть дернулась, но рот был переполнен так, что она сумела лишь глухо застонать.

Может, ей все-таки стоило проявить благодарность. Кайло Рен — Верховный лидер, и он избрал именно ее.

Кайло откинул ей волосы с лица.

— Такая усердная девочка. Если бы ты видела, какая ты красивая, — он снова вздрогнул, заметно сглатывая. — Я уже скоро… Сейчас я кончу, и ты должна проглотить _все_ до последней капли.

Рей растерялась, не совсем понимая, о чем он говорит. Она и так с трудом дышала через нос, задыхаясь от соленого привкуса, а через мгновение член задергался, и Кайло грязно выругался.

Горячая вязкая жижа брызнула, разливаясь по горлу, и Рей взбрыкнула, закашлявшись, на что Кайло стиснул ее крепче, насаживая ртом невозможно глубоко. Жижа попала на язык, густая, соленая и незнакомая.

Кайло перевел дыхание и оттянул ее голову, давая члену выскользнуть изо рта.

— Дай-ка мне взглянуть, — прошептал он. — Высунь язык.

Рей не смела ослушаться — подчинилась, с дрожью выполнив приказ. Ей безумно хотелось выплюнуть то, что собралось у нее на языке, но Кайло удовлетворенно кивнул, глубоко дыша вздымавшейся широкой грудью, и она боялась даже пошевелиться.

— Очень хорошо, малышка. Теперь проглоти.

Ее отвращение, наверное, было написано на лице, потому что Кайло, слегка улыбнувшись, взял ее за щеку и держал, пока она не заставила себя сглотнуть.

А следом он кивнул в сторону кровати.

— Ложись на спину и раздвинь ноги.

— _Пожалуйста_, — прохрипела Рей, чуть не плача. У нее не хватало силы воли даже вытереть лицо. — Я сделала то, о чем вы просили… Пожалуйста, отпустите меня.

Он грубо вздернул ее за подбородок. Дымка наслаждения в его взгляде пропала, сменившись прежним острым блеском.

— На спину, — повторил он, — Делай что велено.

Вздрагивая, Рей забралась на огромную постель — она и кровати-то настоящей не видела, не говоря уж о том, чтобы спать на такой. Поправив штаны, Кайло разулся, оставшись в наручах и перчатках.

Он встал между ее колен, взял каждое своими большими ладонями, и Рей откинулась на подушки, закрывая глаза.

— Полагаю, с тобой никогда не делали это? — спросил Кайло, на что она помотала головой. — Что ж, как бы мне ни хотелось вернуть тебя Ункару _в целости_…

Он придвинулся ближе, одновременно забрасывая ноги Рей себе на плечи, и сунул под нее подушку. Рей почувствовала его губы на внутренней стороне бедра и сжала простыни в кулаках.

— Вам необязательно это…

— Но я хочу. Разве только ты сама не хочешь, чтобы завтра утром тебе было _очень_ тяжело встать, — Его мягкие губы спустились ниже, к месту, от прикосновения к которому ее бросило в дрожь. — Расслабься. Больно не будет.

Рей поежилась. Он прикоснулся губами к ее лобку, а теплое дыхание двинулось глубже. У него были такие мягкие губы, они прикасались так легко, что почти щекотали, и в миг, когда его язык провел по щели, Рей напрягла ноги.

Кайло принялся целовать ее глубже, откровенней, и ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как стиснуть зубы, обмирая от странных ощущений и неловкости. Он приникал к ней с такой жадностью, словно хотел съесть…

Когда прикосновения достигли одного особенно чувствительного местечка, мысли Рей улетучились.

Насытившись поцелуями, он с нежностью приник к ее коже. Невольно поджав пальцы ног, Рей решилась посмотреть на Кайло, на копну черных волос и прикрытые глаза. Ощущения отличались от тех ночей на Джакку, когда она пробовала ласкать себя пальцами. Сейчас все было _по-другому_. Лучше. Намного лучше.

Рей нерешительно пошевелила бедрами в такт его губам, и Кайло, кажется, не возражал. Напротив — он углубил напор, и его нос прижался к ней, стимулируя, но и этого казалось мало… Рей не смела вымолвить ни слова, не попыталась направить его туда, куда ей хотелось большего всего... Рисковать было слишком страшно.

Вскоре он сам вернулся к приятному местечку, поддразнивая его языком, и Рей со всхлипом заерзала. Ей было так стыдно! Она не могла дать себе расслабиться, пока он делал с ней это!

До Кайло, похоже, донеслись ее терзания. Он опустил ее на подушку и, облизнув губы, сдернул с рук перчатки. Отбросив их прочь, он облизал средний палец, потемневшим взглядом неотрывно наблюдая за пленницей.

Вдруг он наклонился, оперевшись одной рукой у ее головы, а второй уткнулся ей в промежность. Надавил, и Рей поморщилась, когда его палец проник в нее целиком.

— Я понимаю, — раздался над ухом вкрадчивый голос Кайло. Каким-то образом ему удалось продвинуться глубже, непрестанно поглаживая ее изнутри. — Насколько же ты напряженная, малышка. Вряд ли ты сможешь сейчас кончить.

— Мне _больно_, — процедила она сквозь зубы.

Но Кайло продолжал ритмично водить пальцем — через какое-то время самая резкая боль от вторжения унялась, и тогда он добавил второй. А следом вернулось то самое, такое яркое, чувство. Рей, зашипев, уперлась в широкую грудь мужчины, а через секунду он вытащил из-под нее подушку, опуская на постель.

Наполненность внутри вызывала странный трепет, и тут Кайло накрыл ее своим телом. Сжав зубы, чтобы не позволить себе застонать, Рей чувствовала, как он целует ее в висок. Нет, опыт был далеко не отвратительным, но... Внизу живота скапливалось что-то томительное, и она сама не заметила, как начала подмахивать его пальцам.

А потом они отступили. Рей застонала, ее ноги безвольно повисли на бедрах Кайло, и он приник к ней, опираясь на предплечье, а другой рукой принялся нетерпеливо стаскивать штаны.

— Ты у меня хорошая девочка, — шепнул Кайло, а Рей сжалась, так как внизу надавило что-то твердое, жаркое. Его губы почти прижались к ее уху. — Тебе нравилось играть с собой дома?

Он обхватил член рукой, направляя его, — она чувствовала прикосновение костяшек пальцев и впилась ногтями ему в спину. Снизу ее начало распирать так, что она тяжело задышала, глядя за его плечо, пока тугие мышцы уступали под непрестанным напором. Рей кивнула в ответ на вопрос, пытаясь отвлечься.

Кайло засунул руку под подушку, размеренно дыша Рей в щеку.

— Что за маленькую негодную мусорщицу я нашел. Ты очень плохая девочка.

— П-пожалуйста… — выдавила Рей. Он был большим, слишком большим! На глаза навернулись слезы, и она замотала головой. — Я не могу…

— Почему? Из-за моего большого члена?

— Да-а…

Кайло удовлетворенно фыркнул и обхватил ладонью ее грудь. Большой палец обвел сосок, а его бедра подавались вперед с поразительной для такого чудища аккуратностью. Рей чувствовала, как тело уступает под его натиском, но ей все равно было больно!

— О чем ты думаешь, когда играешь с собой? — шепотом спросил Кайло, сцеловывая ее немые слезы. — Представляешь, как сам Верховный лидер трахает тебя своим большим членом?

— Я… Я не знаю…

Он схватил ее за волосы.

— Ни к чему ложное стеснение. Не стоит. — Его зубы мазнули Рей по подбородку, и она выгнулась, стиснув его ногами. — Я представляю маленьких отчаявшихся оборванок, когда мастурбирую, — их узкие нежные тела, которые я оскверняю своим большим членом.

— Я… Я не оборванка! — прошипела Рей, громко всхлипнув. Она уперлась в его бедра, но это ничуть не помогло.

— Ты… Ты — никто. Пустое место, мусорщица, копающаяся в грязи. Ты согласилась стать подстилкой _Ункара Платта_ за объедки. Ты — тощее маленькое существо, готовое с радостью отсосать своему Верховному лидеру.

Их тела сплелись воедино, и Кайло застонал, ускоряя темп. Взявшись одной рукой за спинку кровати, другой вздернув голову Рей за волосы, он спрятал лицо у нее на шее. Рей с трудом сдержала рыдания. Он был просто ужасен!

— Тише… — мягко велел Кайло, жадно сцеловывая слезы с ее щек. — Тише. Я дам моей маленькой оборванке все, что ей нужно. Разве не это должен делать каждый хороший хозяин, Рей?

— Ты мне не хозяин! — всхлипнула она, царапая ему спину. — Оставь меня в покое!

— Но так и есть. Ты — моя маленькая песчаная мушка, и ты останешься здесь… — Пальцы Кайло сомкнулись на ее горле, сжимаясь, пока она не захрипела. — И ты будешь послушной, принимая все, чем хозяин посчитает нужным тебя одарить.

Рей не понимала, о чем он. Не в силах больше молчать, она разрыдалась у него на плече, что, впрочем, совсем его не заботило. Кайло продолжал вжимать ее в постель, душа ее грубой хваткой, а затем прислонился лбом к ее лбу, блаженно прикрывая глаза, пока она кашляла, тщетно пытаясь освободиться.

Но боль понемногу уходила. Тело словно приспосабливалось, несмотря на то, что унижение от происходящего сбивало почти все всплески удовольствия. Рей задыхалась, чувствуя, как Кайло неистово врывается в нее, как целует в лоб, чтобы подавить стон. Он был тяжелым — и жарким. Она была совершенно обнажена перед ним и казалось самой себе игрушкой, с которой заигрался увлекшийся ребенок.

Его рука выпустила ее горло, чтобы обхватить за щеку, мокрую от слез.

— Я сейчас кончу, — осекшись на стоне, выдохнул Кайло, жадно глядя в ее потерянные глаза. — Сейчас я досыта наполню мою маленькую оборванку. — Рей замотала головой, и он голодно облизал губы. — А затем обрюхачу ее и выброшу на Джакку.

Рей широко распахнула глаза.

— Нет… Нет! Пожалуйста, не делайте этого! Пожалуйста, не надо!

Вряд ли для нее существовал больший страх, чем это! Прокормить себя и то оказалось почти непосильным делом.

Но Кайло, похоже, нравилось ее дразнить. Его жестокость, граничащая с садизмом, вызывала едва ли не животный ужас. Во всей галактике не нашлось бы души, способной ей помочь.

— Нет? — задумчиво протянул он. — Ты не почла бы за _честь_ носить детей Верховного лидера?

— Только… только не бросайте меня на… но… — Рей осеклась, горло слишком сдавило, чтобы закончить фразу. Она умрет, если он выполнит угрозу.

Кайло поцокал языком, как будто ей не следовало бояться перспективы остаться одной и беременной на пустынной планете. Распиравший изнутри член запульсировал, и теперь Рей знала, что пытка приближалась к концу.

— Знаю-знаю, — Кайло вздрогнул, блаженно закатывая глаза. — Никуда я тебя не отпущу, моя маленькая пустынная мушка. Но разве не славно представлять, как моими стараниями разнесет мою оборваночку… — выдохнул он и содрогнулся. — До чего сладкая мысль.

Рей цеплялась за его лопатки, пытаясь вытерпеть то, как ее безжалостно вбивали в постель. Гортанно застонав, Кайло ускорился, а ее тело поневоле _реагировало_, но сама Рей слишком боялась, чтобы кончить. Он внушал ей настоящий ужас!

Кайло схватился за изголовье, содрогаясь в порыве, и горячая влага разлилась внутри нее. Рывки замедлились, переходя в долгие выверенные движения, с которыми он вжимал ее в подушку, издавая неслыханный ею полурык. Рей поморщилась, не сопротивляясь, но даже так не могла отрицать тихий трепет, просыпавшийся внутри, когда он хрипел ее имя.

Все это _ужасало_ — она занималась сексом с Верховным лидером, и это доставляло ему удовольствие.

Кайло дрожал, пока стихал накативший оргазм. Его рука соскользнула с изголовья, и он перекатился с Рей на спину — мощная грудь вздымалась, поблескивая от пота. Он растер лицо обеими руками и сыто вздохнул. Хорошо… Значит, теперь он ее отпустит. Отпустит обратно на Джакку.

Посмотрев еще пару мгновений в потолок, Кайло стащил с себя штаны и потянулся, снимая наручи. Оставшись таким же голым, как Рей, он улегся обратно и продолжил глядеть вверх.

Рей скосила взгляд и заметила на простынях белесые пятна, смешанные со следами крови.

— Простите!.. — вздрогнула она. — Я не хотела запачкать…

— Лежи _смирно_, малышка.

— Но… там…

Кайло с ленцой щелкнул пальцами — Рей мгновенно растянуло на спине. Неподвижная, охваченная дрожью, она лежала, пока он зевал, ероша свои волосы. Краем глаза она увидела, как он поворачивается набок, придвигаясь к ней.

Казалось, его настрой на издевки спал. Глядя сонными глазами, Кайло взял ее руку и, отведя себе за голову, положил на подушку.

— Я хочу видеть, как ты трогаешь себя, — произнес он, словно высказывал обычную «просьбу». — Покажи, как доводишь себя до оргазма.

— Я сомневаюсь… что могу это сделать.

У Рей правда все болело. Очень.

— Вот как? — Кайло погладил ее по бедру кончиками пальцев и тяжело вздохнул. — Прискорбно.

Рей ожидала распоряжения уйти, но вместо этого он лишь подтянул одеяло, оставляя ей вновь поражаться, до чего мягким оно оказалось. Теперь, не видя его и своей наготы, Рей испытала небольшое облегчение.

— В таком случае, — пробормотал Кайло, — мне придется вмешаться.

Не успел он закончить фразу, как Рей ощутила накрывшее ее давление, глубоко внутри, настолько сильное, что у нее перехватило дыхание. Охнув, она сжала простыни, когда оно перешло ниже, резонируя по всему телу.

Кайло коснулся губами ее шеи, не обращая внимания на ее состояние. Ногтями испытующе провел по ее бедру, и Рей внезапно осознала, что не выдержит, как бы ни старалась.

— Хорошая девочка, — прошептал Кайло, поглаживая широкой ладонью ее по животу, и давление только усилилось. — Сейчас тебе станет легче.

Так и случилось. Резко вдохнув, Рей стиснула простыню в кулаке, другой рукой впиваясь в спину Кайло. Он что-то мурлыкал, нежно ее целуя, пока она судорожно ловила ртом воздух, совершенно беспомощная под напором Силы. Пальцы на ногах поджались, когда внутри начало сладко прихватывать, как в те моменты, когда одинокими вечерами она трогала себя в проржавевшем АТ-АТ.

Это чувство прокатилось по телу, удовольствие смешалось с унижением, но каким-то поразительным образом Рей показалось, что так даже немного лучше…

— Кайло… — вымолвила она сбивающимся голосом, чуть отойдя от оргазма. — Кайло…

Из глаз покатились постыдные слезы.

Он прищелкнул языком.

— Моя милая девочка. Иди сюда, — своими большими руками он прижал ее к груди, зарываясь носом ей в волосы. — Ты замечательно справилась.

— Я хочу домой... — прошептала Рей. — Я жду родителей! Они… Они вернутся за мной!..

— Разве _им_ не польстит, что их дочь стала наложницей Верховного лидера? Моя оборваночка с таким сладким телом… — Его голос понизился до хрипоты: — В тебе есть что-то знакомое…

— Нет-нет! Я должна быть там!

— Но ты _уже_ дома. Твой дом там, где я скажу, Рей.

Но это вовсе не то, чего она хотела! Эта участь была хуже, чем перспектива стать женой Ункара!

Пока мысли Рей метались в панике, Кайло продолжал нашептывать ей на ухо. Ее клонило в сон, она прижимала к груди руки и бормотала о возвращении на Джакку… Откуда вдруг взялась такая усталость? Почему он придерживал ее за затылок?

— Я знаю, — прошептал Кайло и погладил ее по волосам. — Не стоит переживать. Я дам все, что тебе нужно, моя маленькая песчаная мышка.

Боль была в теле. Боль была в сердце. И Рей не заметила, как провалилась в забытье.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Nowhere Left To Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931551/chapters/49762424) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
